Gaurdian of Olympiaus
by redDaeth
Summary: the Atlantis team finds some thing they never expected in the most unlikely of places (A/U may not follow canon in sum places) (now on a short time break)
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: i do not own nor in any way have any thing to do with the company that does own stargate sg1 or stargate Atlantis. i make no money from this it is purely a flight of fancy created by a fan for entertainment.

A/N sorry for the rehash in the begining but i thought it might help with the context.. Also if you must criticize please make it helpful and constructive for future use and to help me improve.

Radio communication _:ssss_ represents end of transmission

Thought either () or {} if already inside of ()

Double **'' **represent comment with emphasis or a very direct question such as ""Hello"" would mean who the f- are you and what are you doing here or Please tell me who you are and what you are doing intruding upon my personal, very valuable me time.

warning: I can't remember all the episodes or truly in what season some happened except season one so sorry if i got lost. Also It will most likely not follow cannon in a few places if at all for this i do apologize but i will leave the history up to the point when the arrived on world the same there will be a few cross-overs later on and it falls some time after vala's first apperance but before the trip to the ori homeworld via the ancient device in the sg-1 reality not sure were it would fall in the atlantis reality.

The Guardian awakes from his slumber as the strangers inter the cryo room. He hears them speaking the language of his biological father. He listens.

Rodney: John i know it doesn't make sense. Hell, I am just as confused as you are. we have never seen to this world before, plus while this is an ancient outpost of good size, hell its almost as big as Atlantis, I still doubt that we wouldn't remember it, even if we had been zapped by some "memory dohicky".

Yes Rodney is right john we have never been to this world. My people were surprised when you asked about it because they had never even heard of such a place. Teyla intervenes before they can continue their argument.

Ok, but then how do you account for the u.s. army surplus equipment and (this had really surprised them) the journals we found written in English and other modern earth languages? John asks while slowly looking around.

Okay, John even you pointed out that the equipment we found has not been used since the 1930s and that the other stuff was crazy advanced so I seriously doubt we left it here and forgot the entire experience. I...who_Uh John you might want to turn around.

What now Rodney. Sheppard asks as he turns to look behind him he suddenly freezes and brings his gun up. He shouts. "What the fuck!?" As he does the giant man steps out of a hole in the previously solid wall.

Perhaps I can solve your quandary by telling you how the objects you are arguing about came to be here. "the giant", says.

(John gives the huge man in front of him a once over, the man stands at roughly 7'6'' to 7'8'' and looks to weigh 400lbs, all muscle.)

Keeping his gun pointed at the huge man Sheppard states, Col. John Sheppard U.S. Air Force.

"Identify yourself?!"

"The Giant" in what appears to be WWII era Army fatigues answers.

"Matthew Davis Henry leader of the New Earth Colony. (or at least what left of it. {He adds under his breath})

"New Earth?" Rodney asks from behind Ronon's bulk.

"Yes. It is what my parents and the and the group they came with named this world after winding up here." Matt answers (with a slight sign of sorrow in his voice and eyes).

"Your parents were from Earth?" Rodney asks suspiciously ( a tone of disbelief obvious to everyone.).

Before Matt responds Teyla whispers in to Rodney's ear "Rodney it might not be a good idea to aggravate the big heavily muscled human."

Rodney gulps as he realizes what he may have done.

Matt with out a single ounce of anger in his voice. " Yes, they wound up here by accident."

"How?" Ronon asks the strange man before them.

"A trip through a wormhole generated by a device in the arctic." Matt answers.

"When?", John asks now really doubting what Matt was saying.

"June 2nd, 1942" Matt states calmly.

**"WHAT!?" **Both John and Rodney Shout.

"But that's impossible, hell the sgc couldn't get their stargate to work before the late 1990's and that took doctor Jackson!" Rodney say still slightly agitated.

Matt nods slowly, "It is a long story."

"Just how old are you?" Telya asks aware that it is the earth year 2010.

"18 physically," Matt states watching their shock he continues," I've been in cryo for roughly 48 years so technically I'm about 66 years old. I was born on September,9, 1944 as part of an experiment with one of the few machines that the expedition could partially understand."

John listened to Matthew's Explanation with trepidation not really believing him. Noting that his voice sounds like a mix of Steven Seigal'S, Chuck Norris', and Burt Reynolds'.

"RRREEAALLY," John asks," So what were they doing in the artic.

"Are you the leader of all the people currently at the base were you are stationed?" Matt asks.

"The military personnel yes, the civs no that would be Dr. Weir." John answers.

"Then I will go with you to where you are stationed so that I only have to tale the tale once."

"Okay but you understand you will be under guard until your story is verified{if its really true at all John thinks to him self} it that is at all possible?" John asks.

"Okay."

"Wait where are your parents and the rest of their ""Expedition""?", Ronon asks.

"D-dead." Matt answers a very slight catch in his voice which only John notices.

" I am sorry to hear that." Teyla responds.

As Rodney activates the stargate.

John on the radio:_ Atlantis this is Sheppard we're bringing back a guest with us. So send 4 marines to the gate room to act a escorts and contact Dr. weir and tell her to meet us in the confrence room_

_ Time-skip_

1 hr and 30 minutes later after various searches of his person and having his blood drawn 5 times, Matt finally sits down in front of Dr. Elizabeth Weir. Ignoring the 4 marines watching him from the corners of the room.

Dr. Weir starts the conversation.

"So you claim your parents came to Pegasus through a stargate in Antarctica in 1942?"

"That is correct"

"So tell me how that happened."

"It began in 1939 as a government project to find any possible weapons tp use against Hitler Should it come to war between Germany and the U.S."

"My parents were part of an expedition of the best and brightest the military had to offer as well as about a hundred scientests and innventors some if not most refugees from either Europe escaping from the Nazis or from Asia and the Pacific running from the brutal fist of the Japanese empire. My mother was one of these she was a serbian innventor who lived in Poland before the Nazis invaded trying to continue her grandfathers work."

"Who was her grandfather?", DR. Weir asks Just to be civil.

"Nikolia Tesla."

Rodney and Dr. Zelenka who were the for the scientific side of the interview were stunned.

"The ""Tesla"",Zelanka asked in awe"who was trying to pass electricity without wires?"

"Yes," Matt Responded a little surprised.

"What was your mother's name?,John (there for the military side of the interview)asked.

"Natoila Zelenka."

Zelenka jumps up""WHAT?!""


	2. Chapter 2

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++CHAPTER 2+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_DIs claimer: See chapter 1 and i don't own any thing except Mathew Davis Henry and his tech and my oc characters everything and everyone else is owned by their respected writers, producers, directors, and studios.

_Warning:See chapter 1 and have fun

"What do you mean?," Matt asks him.(shocked by his reaction)

"How did she come by that last name?!"Zelenka asks nearly over the table already John and Ronon holding him back one on each side.

"Her mother my grandmother was married to a man by the name of Jachita Zelenka my Grandfather."

Zelenka falls back shocked and speechless. the words barely audible as they slip out of his mother."Great uncle Jak. My family has always wondered what happened to his daughter."

Matt now show his first truly visible emotion.(At least that the others have seen Sheppard remembers the quick flash of sorrow from earlier)"Y-Y-You are my cousin?" He asks Zelenka stunned a weird feeling of apprehension slowly condensing in his gut. THESE PEOPLE TRULY WERE FROM EARTH... His parents home world...

"I...I Think so." Zelenka answers just as shocked as Matt seems.

"And your fathers name was?" Dr. Weir asks."

"Lt. Col Malcolm Thomas Henry U.S. Army Rangers the leader of the expedition's security forces."

"Okay, and now could you please tell us how they wound up in Pegasus?"

"Pegasus?" Matt asks.

"The Pegasus galaxy is where this planet and the one we found you on are located." Mckay explains quickly.

"Ah, thank you my parents and Dr. Maritas always guessed we were outside of the solar system. Dr. Maritas would have been very happy to have known he was right and we were no longer on the milky way." Matt say in response a sad smile on his face.

Teyla watches the big man , seeing the sadness these words bring, knowing there must be more to him then he shows and hoping Kate here friend ,(the cities Psychologist can help him.

"Please continue." Dr. Weir says gently.

"OK." Matt takes a minute to focus his face clearing of the sorrow.

"It all began with Hitlers invasion of Poland. The President and the Leaders of France, Britain Ireland, and Finland met to discuss what they thought was coming. They had this meeting in an unknown location with a classification level never before seen. FDR and Churchill brought in a few archaeologists who said Hitler was digging in Egypt searching around Giza for something.  
The President's military aide told him of an object recovered from that area on by an earlier expedition (Dr. Wier silently wonders if the object recovered by this earlier expedition was the stargate) The Archies (short for archaeologist said that they had found references to a place called Arctis Polaris ti the far south in multiple locations around the world dating back roughly 10-15 thousand years give or take a millennia One such document (from the British isles) claimed it as the home of those who aided Merlin during the Time of King Arthur if not the place were Merlin him self hailed from. At the end of this meeting they decided to send an expedition to the continent of Antarctica to such for this ancient place but they had all agreed that they must do so in the utmost secret. Via a small fleet of ships manned by a myriad of British and Finnish Naval officers they they sent this expedition south into the unknown to Antarctica in such of a myth known only as Arctus Polarus.  
They Named this expedition the Polarus Strategic Expedition of Hope or the P.S.E.H. (Matt smiles thinking of how many times his father and other Americans from the expedition had made comments about FDR's love such things).  
Once the expedition was brought together it numbered slightly over 1,000 personnel.  
From over 11 different countries with over 300 being refugees and 400 being female. Because as my mom kept telling me "FDR he knew as all will some day know, women are just as smart as men if not more so, even if they might not be as strong"" here she would always mutter under her breath ""pheromone infused drunkin idjits sometimes can't tell difference between smart women and dumb most time and if they could they prob would run screaming dumb idjits can't they tell just cus they big and muscled don't mean they smart."" My dad's rebuttle was quite simple "His wife made him do it"".

Once they arrived at the arctic continent the expedition disembarked while the ships went home to prepare for the coming war they would return in 7 months if not then then probably not at all. The P.S.E.H was off. They traveled using vehicles designed by a man known as Dr. John C. Neirik he died the year before I was born. The vehicles were mounted on the tracks of a grant class tank but instead of a turret they had a small cabin like structure were the original crew cabin was. While they were on the ships on the way there my mother had converted these vehicles ,commonly referred to as terrors by the expedition from diesel to her own special power generators that she had ""Conveintly"" forgot to tell the government about. She did leave some of the designs for the containment and shielding of the core of the generators with a fellow scientist but i can't remember his name. She named these Power sources ""Tesla's Joy"" after her grandfather because she had based them loosely on his designs for a plasma generating perpetual machine. When they arrived at the point where Arctus Polarus was supposed to be they found a cave in a shear cliff of ice big enough to fit five T.J. equipped terrors inside with room to spare for necessary equipment. Near the back of the cave inside the largest of the tunnels leading from the main cave they found a large ring and a pedestal with what appeared to be glyphs that corresponded with those on the ring and could be pressed like buttons."

"A DHD" ,Rodney interrupts.  
"A DHD?", Matt asks.

"A Dial home devices its the gates control system." Rodeny explains (a Little surprised when Matt just nods instead of asking a follow up question).

"That does explain how my mother got it to work then. You see they found a near by with what appeared to be some type of weird staff. One of the scientists picked it up and rotated slowly in his had the top then split open he quickly pointed it at the roof and in doing so accidentally hit what they latter figured out to be the firing switch shooting out what my mother later described as a bolt of pure plasma. When it hit the roof it started a cave in destroying most of the tunnels and the entrances trapping 516 of the expedition inside of the main chamber with the five terrors and all of the equipment that the expedition had brought with them. Those trapped quickly started searching for a way out. It was at this time my father and two of his men found a tablet with eight lines one it each line made up of the same glyphs as those on the pedestal. Mom decided that they must be what you entered on the pedestal."

"So how did they power the gate?" Rodney asked suspiciously.

"My mom could only get so many of the glyphs to light up so she decided that it must need more energy (Rodney quietly mutters sounds like something somebody related to Zelenka would say) So she took three of her T.J.s apart and combined them to creat what she named a Tesla core or T.C. and then proceed as my dad would later tell my to ""cuss and yell in czech, english, polish, french, serbian, romany, german, and a few other languages that he could recognize"" as she quickly put together the T.C. and connected it to the ring. She then re-input the first line of glyphs on the tablet and after the eighth glyph was inter a blue gush of weird water looking stuff shot out before stabilizing and creating a pool of what looked like what in the center of the ring."

"But that impossible it takes at least a Z ed PM to power the gate for a inter galactic wormhole!" Rodney once more interrupts shouting, "And nobody back then could have gotten that much power that quickly especially back in then!""

"Well my mother did." Matt says smiling

* * *

A/N : sorry to cut it short yet again but i decided to make the first chapter into several that way i don't overload who ever do read my story and because it type REALLY SLOWLY so don't worry if i don't update it isn't because i have writers block (AT least not yet) its because i am slowly trying to catch up to how much i have written in my note books 5-6 chapters roughly 15-30 pages each yeah its going to take me a while to catch up with it and i have stopped writing till i do so don't worry i should update at least once a week with decent sized parts of the chapters each now split into several smaller chapters. till next time good luck and god-bless ~~Reddaeth.


	3. Chapter 3

++++++++++++++++++++++++++ chapter 3 +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Disclaimer: i only own my oc tech and characters if its from tv or anywhere else i don't own it and am only using it to further the joy of being a fanfic writer...oh and i am poor and am not making any money from this it is purely for the entertainment of my self and my readers.

WARNING: this work of fiction involves some dialogue that other fans of the aforementioned shows may not believe from the character that it comes from please R&R to help improve its been a while ok. Now on to the story.  
A/N:Sorry this will be one of my shorter updates. i will stick to one a week no matter what and just so you understand how i can stick to a schedule i am not writing the story as i type i am actually typing a story i have written pretty extensively to be exacted i am cutting the original written chapters into 5 or 6 smaller sub chapters so as to be able to keep from causing my self to go insane i type slowly... so hopefully you enjoy my story and please read and review...  
good luck and god-bless.~Reddaeth

Continued in conversation

"Okay,please continue." Dr. Weir jumps in before Rodney can start an argument.

"OK.,"Matt then with a slightly smug smile barely visible on his lips begins to continue the tale."She then what she described as looped the power and disconnected the T.C. (Tesla core)and had the rest of the expedition help her quickly dismantle the terrors and take what they could through the ring... Which luckily was everything inside of the cavern... I still could never get them to tell me why the rest of the expedition basically let my mom take over and just boss everyone around butt... as everything turned out well i guess it was OK that they did.""

"Once on the other side they found the city of Olympiaus or olympis in English, beside they only use the name Olympiaus on official paper work. They also had a i guess you could call it a vote on what to name their new home between the choices available were Eden zues, hermes, aphrodiate (My dad's entry.) and New Earth as you know from talking to me they went with new Earth.""

"OK." Dr. Weir responds a little glad they had gone with New Earth Her sled and VERY glad that they hadn't gone with Aphrodiate while funny the comedic value of living on a planet named after the goddess of love and romance... she just shudders to herself what horror."Now what can you tell us about how you were supposedly genetically enhance?"

"Oookay,." Matt says a very large and Cheshire cat like grin appearing on his face causing Sheppard to fell like this was going to be one of the briefing he really was going to wish he had brought beer to but at the same time knowing that Liz (He still knew if he ever called her anything besides Elizabeth or Dr. Weir she would hand him his head and another part of his anatomy to him on a silver plater) would probably have had it confiscated and then though she would say it had been destroyed he seriously doubted it would be Hell she probably would take it for her self and use it at the next all female staff party she and Teyla through once a month...

A/N: Hopefully you enjoyed this short update and i will strive to improve my typing speed so as to actually get were i need to write new parts ... well i can't really say that you all are getting a more ... updated version than what i have in my note books .. you see as i write i end up add or take out parts so what you are reading is actually better than what i originally had written so.. oh and before i leave you all if any body knows of a beta you think would enjoy helping me with plot , writing technique and any problems you notice in my writing drop me a private message and i'll drop em a line and see if the would be willing to help me.. well till my next update..  
good luck and god-bless ~redDaeth


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok, new chapter new day and still not going to be a long one sorry..sorry just not a very good person when it comes to siting still and typing now i think since this story has had a disclaimer in the start of the last three chapter that i will discontinue it unless of course i get enough negative feedback i must put it back in.

WARNING: dialogue between characters may seem ooc that's what reviews will fix.

* * *

Matt,"Two years after their arrival my mother and a group of her fellow sceintists found a device. My mother said it look like a 4 foot in diameter sphere withing a 4' by 5' tube with a screen mounted on it as well as a connected computer terminal and two ""Sleeves"" hooked up to it. it also had an inscription on it in the ancient toungue of the inventors and originals inhabitants my mother had learned a little of the language though they still could't seem to figure out why only certain members of the expidition could access and use the devices and technology around them".

Beckett just nods slowly thinking (Well atleast they had some with the gene)

"My mom said that the inscription on the device said from this the guardians shall be born."

"She found found the rough instructions on the walls over the computer terminal it said to put a male's arm in one sleeve and a woman's in the other and together their blood would be brought, to create a child superior to either with the ability to someday help bring an end to this blight".

"There was a great debate over the meaning of 'this blight' but it also said the child a warrior will be immune to all ills and to the power of those who live off the life force of others.

Beckett now excited under his breathe whispers "The wraithe he is immune to the wraithe".

"The later that year after she and my father both members of the sixteen able to use and access the technology around them decided to use the machine finding that they seemed unable to help continue or perpetuate the colonies population they activate the machine on on December 31st of that year the activate the device. And on September 9 of the next year i was born.

* * *

A/N:sorry for the really short update but my cousin just got back from 6 months in army reserves training and we had a party so i kinda forgot for a bit.. sorry. god-bless and protect ~Redaeth


	5. Chapter 5

As the name would imply this is a A/N

I am taking a short 2-3 week break so that i can type a decent size chapter up and so i can get write of the plot bunnies that are slowly driving me insane for the book i am writing and no 'it' is not a fan fic so no discussy except with my friends so may good bless and protect all you wonderful 'beautiful' people out there in cyber 'space' ;] well till next time ~reddaeth

p.s. Kudos to every one whose read so far next story i post will be a doc w. one with a lot of ooc dialogue and actions so i will apologize a few months before had ...as in now ...sorry and when i do finish this break i will replace this with chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n well i am back i kinda lost the second note book and well i got to thinking and my muse (Named serandipity after a girl i once knew) started hitting me upside the head and this is how that went  
"Riiick ricky comme on pleeeeeaaassse you know you want to pretty please i kow i know you typed up all of that and you still have the third note book nd the tech but well ..pleeeeaaasssee rick i'll stop calling ou nutty boy pleeeaaassee?."

"Seri i know but but seri why i mean i typed my heart out and i'v got all this typed and why do you want me to delete it and start again and we agreed with my book i am writting you don't call me you nutty boy and i won't reference you as my eternal desire to see seras victoria in real life"

"but but rick please you know if you do this you can improve the story line and well your freinds and fans already know your nuts and rickyyyyy please you know you type faster without written back up becuase you let me take over."

"Ser we both know that if I actually let you take over i would never stop reading or watching any thing related to hellsing, halo, or anita blake. And i would never stop writting in coded script short hand and i'd still be writting chronicles of daeth/blood that series of weirdly light dark fantasy stories you like and i would NEVER have started sho-day the story-line for the lower class demi-god/god.""

"RICK pllllleaeeese do this for me and and if you do i will i.i.i...i'll help write more poetry and i will let you enjoy your fantasy about a certain online frie-."

"ok,ok stop right there ser i'll do it and do you dare bring ... oh you tricky litle spirit you. you almost got me to write her name and start discussing her again you know she destroyed that part of me along time ago back when i was still know red-t16 and again as red-t45 and then as shodow and yet again when I hid in plain sight as crimson-16 so no-no way i am i going to talk about... damn it she'll find me again eventually so why not okay ser I'll do it."

"THANK YOU RICK i won't let you down."

and thats why i will now be writting or technically just be typing straight from now on all the stuff i had already written execpt for the tech i my note books will be forgotten. the story from this point on will be straight typed and uncut straight from my mind to the sheet any body got any ideas how to progress contact me or leave an idea in the comments oh and now here we go\\

* * *

continueing in the confrences room.

"And over the years my dad and mom raised me and trained me as well as the rest of the village"

"Village?" Dr.Z ASKS.

"yes, we had about 75 -90 soldiers and well a lot of scientists but we started trading with other worlds we managed to contact for food and slowly we grew in size with marriages and births as well as immigrants. I Learned dozens of lost dialects and languages as well as sciences i learned chemistry under my adtopted uncle Lucas O'neill who was the colonie's greast physicts and chemical engineer.. I learned martial arts from the soldirs and a few of the scientists..  
I learned to use a sword from an old archeologist/anthropologist who specialized in the 'hidden' world.."

"Hidden world?" John asks.

"Classified"..

"CLASSIFIED?!"

"Yeah,,,unless you happen to work for eithier hellsing or the intiative...no i didn't think so."

":HUH"

Dr. weir trying to get things back on track seeing sheppeard glaring at matt. "UH so what happened to the colonists?"

Well on my three weeks after my 18th birthday we got in some trade reps from a new group called the athosians /(/Matt lost in recollection doesn't see the quick look the others in the room share/)/ we struck a deal but as they left on of the members fell ill the rest said they would be back in a week..over that week a plague struck from that one person everyone immigrant or colonist was felled except me even ..{even seri. he says quitely}...my parents i was the only one left alive by the time the athosians returned i scred them away with the stff weapons my parents still had and a thompson i then sealled the gate with a shield program for the next 20 years to be sure the contagion was gone i then cremated all the remains and put my self into stasis where i awoke once you all entered my office/cryo chamber/the colonies cold sleep chamber."

"well we will be mulling this over for a while ... while we do so air man lentate will guide you to an apartment where you can rest"

"OK. dr. weir i look forward to the morning"

* * *

a/n sorry about the short update but i thought it was better than naught and with school starting soon i will probably be the only teen fic author whos writting time will increase(breaks at tech) so i posted this its not what i had originally written (i am still upset about misplacing that notebook) but it is still better because of my insanity...

seri: "ok real quick while rick is distracted he my not realize it but he is starting to get a crush on a friend of his who write as well not his old online crush who tried to destroy him who's name i share..His crush's name is name is B-/boom/Ouch?!"

/Me:"caught you you sneaky muse i will tell B...'Her' when i am ready you you over blown anime damsel oh and next time try using a more original hallucination instead of the old swarm of anime chicks."

"oh don't worry i didn't kill my muse i just...hit her over the head with...logic and my other inspirations such as my musical and tatical inspirations 'now' those girls KNOW how to party..."

well good-luck and god-bless ~ reddaeth


End file.
